The Returning Incident
by CartoonFanfictionist
Summary: The turtles meet the Fazbaer crew and they think that the harmless animatronics. But little do they know is that they are going to end up the same way 5 other children had become long ago... WARNING: May contain bloody scenes that are not for children. Reader is advised to not read if sensitive to such things.
1. Taking a walk

Leonardo watched blankly at the television screen. He had been looking at the new episode of his favorite TV show, _Space Heros_ , for what seemed like more than an hour and had not once blinked himself out of it. All his brothers scolded him for not trying to focus on the mission here. Even Mikey was upset that Leo was hogging the TV all day.

"C'mon, dude! You can't be looking at that televison all night." said Mikey. "You've gotta do something _somehow_!"

Leo didn't listen.

Raphael was busy, mostly trying to practice. He kept punching the sandbag, pretending it was Leo's face. He kpet mummering to himself how Leo's show was dumb, kiddy, and bad.

" _Leo thinks that stupid TV show is all that is in his life. Well, he is gonna pay so hard once I smash the fillings out of his sh-_ "

Then, Raph got an idea. Just to not humiliate himself, he whispered ihs idea to Donnie, who was the kindess person in the lair and was working on something in his lair.

"Are you sure, Raph?" asked Donnie. "You know Leo isn't going to get off the television."

"C'mon, Don. A little walk isn't so bad. Right?"

"Well...I guess...but we should all go with Leo, just in case. Bring Mikey with us, too. We might need all the help we can get."

* * *

The banded turtles walked among the side of a building. All except Leo was enjoying the night outside.

"I can't believe you guys dragged me out of the lair! I was just at the good part!" complained Leo.

"Whelp! Sorry, bro! Gotta get you out _somehow."_ said Mikey.

"Yeah, Leo. You needed fresh air. You could've suffocated watching TV!" said Donnie.

Leo widened his eyes, then sighed. The least he could do was to be grateful for his brothers that they were there for him. Also, he was thankful that he didn't suffocate because of a TV show. Leo shivered, thinking at all the weird ways people have died.

 _Just be grateful_ , thought Leo. _Just be_.

* * *

As the mutant brothers were heading deeper into the city, Mikey's sharp eyes spotted a building of some sort. The moment he saw what it was, he called out to his brothers immediately.

"Bros! Check this out yo!" he yelled.

Leo, Raph and Donnie came to Mikey as a response to his call. All three were shocked at the structure Mikey was pointing at.

"O...my...shell..." said Donnie.

Right in front of them was a what seemed like a new pizzeria. It was hard to tell in the darkness. It's logo was a bear in the Centre, a chicken and bunny on the right side, and a fox on the left.

The sign said, "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria"


	2. The Starting Mistake

" _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_ huh?" assumed Mikey. "Cool name!"

The turtles watched in awe at the sight of a pizzeria that was something other than _Antoine's_. The bear, duck (at least it _looked_ like a duck), bunny and fox all looked happy, smiling at the mutated animals below. The turtles couldn't decide what to do until Mikey-as always- gave of another cray suggestion.

"Let's go in!"

"What?!" yelled Leo. "Michelangelo, are you CRAZY?!"

"Aw, c'mon Leo! _Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaassssseeeeeee_?"

Donnie stepped up.

"Fine, Mikey. Just for you, I'll spend my time picking the lock and- what the-"

The lock on the two metal doors to the pizzeria had been mysteriously unlocked and with just a simple push on it, Donnie had been able to open the doors.

"Huh." scoffed Raph. " Guess you didn't need to waste your time picking the lock after all, Donnie."

"Ha-ha. Very funny, Raphael." said Donnie as the turtles walked into the pizzeria.

* * *

Smells. The first thing that greeted the curious turtles were the smells.

"Ewwww! Smells like rotting germs finally know how to eat cheese properly." complained Leo. "It REEKS!"

Mikey didn't seemed to mind the smell of urine and moldy cheese, and was more disappointed about the smell he was hoping to find.

"Aw, man! Anything but pizza smell? Nuts.." whined Mikey.

"Of course there wouldn't be any pizza smell, boneless!" said Raph. " _Antoine's_ is the only pizza that's out and open!"

"Raph, relax! Mikey didn't know and we didn't know either." said Leo. "Besides, despite the smell, I actually want to see more about this place."

"Yeah!" said Donnie. " Wait...guys?"

"Yeah" Everyone, but Mikey answered.

" Looked at those animatronics!"

"Anima-what?" asked Raph.

" _Animatronics._ " said Donnie. "They are designed to lure children to their restaurant. The animal robots sing and dance a little. Fascinating."

Leo looked at them strangely. Just like the sign outside, there was a bear in the Centre, upon closer inspection-a chicken, a bunny and... where was the fox?

"You know this reminds me of a song that I heard on my T-phone..." he said. "I think it goes...something like this...?"

 _"We're waiting every night_

 _Just to finally roam and invite_

 _Newcomers to play with us_

 _For many years we've...we've..."_

"Shoot, I forgot the rest."

"Huh. Nice singing voice, Leo." said Raph.

 _And then there's going to be a sarcastic note next to the "compliment". Am I right?_ thought Leo. He patiently waited for the sarcasticness to come from Raph's mouth. None came. He didn't speak.

Really surprised by this, Leo swiftly said,

"T-Thanks, I guess?"

The silence was interrupted by Donnie, who was looking in a purple curtain that was shimmering with sliver stars.

"Hey, I found the fox!" he said, smiling.

Leo and Raph went to take a closer look at the fox, with Mikey, being suspiciously quiet and trailing uneasily behind them.

Even though they kind of liked the place, the turtles had to admit the scary part was looking at the crimson, high fox that was luring above them. It was even an inch taller than Donnie!

* * *

After looking at the fox...Foxy, was it? Well, after looking at Foxy, the turtles decided to search more around the pizzeria. But as they were leaving the show stage, something red glowed in the corner Donnie's eye. When he spun around to see it, there was nothing there except three seemingly harmless animatronics that looked like they were off.

 _Probably just tiredness_ , thought Donnie. _Funny, though, it's only 10:23 at night._

When the turtles had completely left the main room, Bonnie, the bunny said,

" _ **For many years we've been all alone**_..."


	3. The Truth Revealed

" _We're waiting every night_

 _Just to finally roam and invite_

 _Newcomers to play with us_

 _for many years we've...been all alone_

 _We're..."_

"Aw, shellcakes!" said Leo

"You're _still_ trying to get the song, Leo?" said Raph.

Leo sighed. "Yeah. For some reason the song seems important at this moment. I just need to know the song more."

"Everythings seems important at the moment for you, Leo."

Scowling at Raph's comeback, Leo returned to looking at the amazing things in _Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria_. A few minutes after, Donnie, once again, found something that amazed turtles.

"Woah! Come check this out!"

* * *

All three turtles went over to Donnie to find a rather large room. It had two doors, one on each side. Right next to ech of the doors were two buttons, red and white. In the center of the room was a chair with some stuff sitting on a black table. On that table, was a fan, some crumbled paper, a soda cup, a telephone, and a tablet.

The turtles came in right away after seeing everything that they needed to see. All except Michelangelo was enjoying the time. No one realized that the orange clad turtle had been surprisingly quiet ever since his last statement.

"This is so cool!" said Raph quickly scanning the whole room right and left.

"Yeah!" agreeded Leo. "Hey, what do these buttons do?" As Leonardo pressed a white squared button next to the door, a light suddenly flashed on, showing a blind spot through the spacing.

"Woah!" said Donatello. "To be honest, I have never seen such an advanced technology before. It was obvious that Donnie did not know what he was saying, because he had seen more advanced technology in the Kraang facility. Why were the turtles acting like children?

Leo pressed another button- red this time- next to the door. Then the door itself closed in from the top down. Leo pressed it again,and the door opened.

Suddenly the telephone rang.

Startled, all four turtles jump with shock and fear as the telephone kept ringing. Finally, the phone answered itself. Everyone guessed it was a recoreded message from...who exactly?

* * *

" **Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?** "

" **Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."**

" **Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.** "

" **So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?** "

" **Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.** "

" **Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night.** "

* * *

All turtles stared silently at the telephone, the new and fearful information swirled around their heads. 1987? What's 1987? What did he mean when he said the animatronics moved? What was going on around here?!

Help. They needed help. Any help. Help so that they can break free of what they thought was a museum. They couldn't blame anyone. they couldn't blame Mikey...he didn't know about the dreadful origins of this place. Leo? He was just trying to remember a song. What about Donnie? They couldn't cuss his interest. Everybody had intersets! And Raph was... he didn't do anything really. What could they do? What would they tell Sensei? So many questions...no answer to any of them.

Donnie broke the silence with sudden courage and said,

"Guys, we won't survive this just by standing and staring. We need to act. Leo?"

"Huh?"

"What do we need to do?"

"Oh, right" said Leo. "First, I want to see if everyone is here. Okay... Donnie!"

"Here!"

"Raph!"

"The only one."

"Mikey!"

Silence regined.

"Mikey?" Leo asked, turning around to see if his baby brother was there.

Mikey was most certainly there. He still had his famous orange mask on. His nunchucks? Right where they were always. The only thing different about Mikey was the horrified and feared looking facial expression.

"Mikeyboy, you okay?" asked Raph.

All of a sudden, Mikey fell to his knees.

"I-I'm so sorry." he sobbed. "I-I got you into this mess! I dragged you in here and it's all my fault that were gonna die!"

Everyone looked sorry at the youngest of all the turtles cried into his hands in the floor.

"Mikey...please don't cry."said Leo. "Y-You just didn't know. We all didn't know and-"

The turtles were intrupted by the screams from both Donnie and Raph. Donnie had just opened the tablet and just seen the Bonnie move in front of their eyes.

"GUYS! GUYS! THE BUNNY! THE BUNNY JUST MOVED! SUPERNATURAL THINGS HAPPING ON HERE, RIGHT NOW!" screamed Raph.

Leo stopped talking to Mikey to take imidient action.

"Alright, guys. Calm down. Donnie, where did the bunny move?"

"Um...He m-m-moved into the backstage." whimpered Donnie, at least, trying to stay sane.

"Alright. Did anybody else move?"

"The chicken just did, Fearless." said Raph.

"That's all?"

"As far as _we're_ concered, we hope, _yes_." said Donnie.

"Good. Gentlemen?"

Everyone looked up.

"Prepare your weapons... because we are going to leave this room...to fight."


	4. The Disapperence of Mikey and Donnie

Donnie and Mikey walked through the dark hallway of the pizzria, weapons ready. Leo had given them orders to whom to fight, where to go, and what to do if spotted by an animatronic. Donnie had to go with Mikey and Leo went with Raphael. No one argued with him. It was better to get out the quickest way possible than stand around waiting for death to ponder them.

"Hey, Donnie?" Mikey weakly asked.

Donnie responded back.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think...it was a good idea to leave the office?" asked Mikey.

Donnie remained silent for a second. _Was_ it a good idea to leave the office? Had Leo made the right decision? What would happen if one of them got caught and the animatronic...

No. _Crazy thoughts_ , he thought

"Yeah...I-I think it was a good idea. Leo knows what he's doing. There...could be flaws in his plan. But no plan is perfect."

"Not even Leo's?"

Donnie smiled.

"Not eve-"

He was stopped mid-sentence by a loud sound somewhere in the pizzaria. It alramed both Donnie and Mikey and they drew their weapons ready for when the thing, whatever it was, pounced on them. It sounded like pots and pans clashing together. This place had a kitchen. Someone was in it.

"Mikey..."said Donnie. "Follow me. I have a feeling where this thing is."

As Mikey followed Donnie, he said softly in his mind,

 _I hope you know what your doing, Donnie. I...I love you too much to lose you._

Mikey and Donnie finally stopped to a sign that said _Kitchen_ on it. The cold metal door was _nothing_ compared to what the two youngest turtles were feeling right now.

The sound was louder now.

"Alright Mikey, moment of truth. Ready?" asked Donnie.

Mikey shut his eyes tightly and shook his head _no_.

Donnie sighed. he really wished Mikey wasn't scared about some animatronics, but could he blame him? No. Those things were wondering _metal_.

He put his hand on Mikey's shoulders.

"Mikey, please. It wasn't your fault that we're here. It was out of curiousity. Everyone has it. I don't want you to blame something that could happen anytime, ok? And if...anything happens in that room...just remember...I...I love you." Donnie said as he tearfully hugged Mikey. Being the affectionate baby brother he was Mikey hugged Donnie right back.

Then, Donnie asked again.

"A-Are you ready Mikey?"

With more courage this time, Mikey said,

"Yes...Yes I am, Donnie."

At that moment, the sound behind the door chose that exact moment to stop. Dead slience then roamed around Mikey and Donnie and the two held their breath as they slowly pushed the door open...

Facing the turtles, was Chica the chicken. She looked like she was suddenly turned off because her head was down and her eyes were black. Pitch black. It seemed like no sign of life was in the animatronic.

Donnie and Mikey stood there in the doorway, weapons up and ready. For a mere five mintues at least. Both turtles lowered their weapons just a little. After that, they ptu away the tools completely.

"Uhhmm... _why_ isn't the chicken...doing anything?" asked Mikey.

"I...honestly don't know." replied Donnie as they both came closer to the robot animal. Mikey was closer to Chica, touching her beak lightly

"Huh...guess it ran out of batteries. That's one point for the turtles!" cheered Mikey, doing his victory dance along with it.

"Robots don't have batteries, Mikey." groaned Donnie.

Suddenly, Chica's eyes shot to life. Her bloodshot magenta puplis tore through the young turtle's bravery, causing Mikey and Donnie to scream without noticing. Then, Chica grabbed Mikey (which was closest to her beak) and strangled him on the neck like a ragged doll. Finally, when it looked like Mikey died for good, Chica slammed Mikey's head on the floor. Blood and brain pieces immidiently splattered every where in the kicthen, including on Chica herself and Donnie.

"MIKEY!" he cried, tears easliy streaming from his eyes. Donnie looked fearfully at the chicken, who was looking back at him with crazy puplis the size of fleas. He knew he couldn't beat a robot monster that wasstrong enuogh to pound his baby brother's head.

Donnie couldn't stay here anymore. He couldn't stare at his dead brother or the maniacal animatronic any longer.

Dropping his weapon, Donnie ran from the kicthen as fast as he could. He still didn't know the place well, so the only thing he could follow were his legs. Donnie hoped that where ever his fett carried him, it would be a place where he would have enough time to call Leo on his T-phone to tell them where he is, what happened, and what to do.

Finally, Donnie stopped at a dark corner near a janitor's closet and scrambled around his belt to find his phone.

Just as he found it, something pulled at his legs, causig him to fall. Donnie dropped his T-phone as he was dragged fearfully on the floor. While the...thing dragged him, he screamed out for help.

"AAAAAHHHH! HEELLPP ME! SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP ME!"

When they stopped, Donnie's "dragger" threw him across a gray room fillled with extra heads, shell first against the wall. Already blood was leaking from his shell, but Donnie wasn't focusing on that...

He was focusing on who dragged him from the hall.

Bonnie, the had a blood red bow tie on. His ears were curved unlike a normal bunny and donnie noticed that one of the animatronic eyes were endoskeletony rather than the other eye, which was red also.

As Donnie quickly stood up, he said," W-Who are you? W-W-Why are you doing this? What did we ever do to you?"

None of them were answered.

Then, Bonnie went closer and closer to Donnie, preparing for what going to happen next.

"No...No, w-what are you doing? No, STAY AWAY FROM ME! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! LEEEEEOOOO! RAAAAPPPHHH! PLEASE! ARE YOU THERE? HEEELLLPPP MEEE!" cried Donnie as Bonnie suddenly lifted him up by the neck. Then, Bonnie slowly brang his free hand away from Donnie, opened it up...and stabbed Donnie in the chest, bare handed. His final speaking was a blood curling scream that slowly died down to silence. That was that time when Bonnie let go of Donnie and allowed him to go limp on that floor, his right hand dripping with blood.

"Raph, Raph!" said Leo, happily. "I finally memorized the song!"

Raphael stopped walking and said, "Ok. Take it away Leo."

Leo took a deep breath and...

...the both of them heard a loud, familar cry.

"MIKEY!"

"Hold up..." said Raph. "Isn't that...DONNIE?!"

"I-I think it is!" replied Leo.

Without a command from Leo, Raph yelled, "DONNIE! WE COMIN' 'KAY?"

Leo, for the first time, was actually ok with Raph doing his own thing on a mission. If he had stopped to lecture him, something bad cold happen to Donnie. Then, Leo ran after Raph down the dark, wet, and incredibly smelly hallway.

"Found anything yet?" asked Raph, growing more impatient to find Donnie and Mikey by that minute.

"No, not yet. No matter how I try, Donnie _still_ won't pick up his T-phone! I mean c'mon Donnie!" whined Leo.

All of a sudden, they heard Donnie cry again.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! LEEEEEOOOO! RAAAAPPPHHH! PLEASE! ARE YOU THERE? HEEELLLPPP MEEE!"

Then came more long silence.

"Ok...from the last I heard, long silence after someone screams is a _bad thing_!" said Raph, worrying like crazy.

"I know..." agreed Leo. "...Hey, how about we split up. You look for Mikey, I'll look for Donnie. Are we good?"

"Oh, we good alright!" said Raph already moving along to another hallway. Leo went the opposite way and the search for Donnie and Mikey was on.

Deeper into the search, Leo noticed some crimson red stains on a door that said " Kicthen". Leo immedently became uneasy with the way it was somehow...familar. Leo closed his eyes and slowly open the door. When he opened it, he was speechless. Countless numbers of brain pieces were everywhere. Blood splatters looked more like paint than blood. Bt the worse part... was the senseless, now colorless body of a noticeable brother they loved so much.

"Mikey?" Leo whispered, not knowing why he was unable to cry at this point. He took out his T-phone and called Raph. When it answered, Leo heard raph voice.

"Don't tell me...you found Mikey dead?" said Raph.

"Yes." He replied, now sounding like he was about to cry. "How d-did you kn-ow?"

"I found Donnie in the same state." Raph said. Ther was long silence between the two. During the silence, Leo couldn't hold it any longer and cried so hard. Raph almost did the same thing, except he cried with his mouth on his free hand. They could both hear each other cry on the phone.

Then, breaking the silence, Raph said, "C'mon Leo...Meet me at the front doors...we'll go back to the lair the same way we came in, ok?"

With his voice still shaking, Leo agreed and both headed out with heavy hearts...

...and vengeful minds.

At 5:00, Chica and Bonnie came into the Backroom, carrying two limp and dead turtles. Everyone looked sadly at the pair. Then, Freddy asked, " _ **Guys, what happened?**_ "

Bonnie brave enough to answer said, " _ **We got out of control...again...but...these creatures... they look so unfamiliar..."**_

Foxy said," _ **Yeargh! Maybe they're...er...aliens?**_ "

" _ **That wasn't funny, Foxy.**_ " said Chica.

" _ **I wasn't joking.**_ "

" _ **Guys, stop it!**_ " Freddy robots went silent.

" _ **It's obvious we don't know who these are but...maybe we can perserve them...like the Marrionette did to us.**_ "

" _ **Hey, maybe Fred's got a point.**_ " said Bonnie. " _ **I mean it IS fair.**_ "

" _ **Alright, then it's settled!**_ " said Chica. " _ **Tomorrow we save these...mutants lives**_!"

Then, all animatronics went on the show stage and started singing for the young people of NYC...


End file.
